Fragmented Journeys
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.
1. To Be Alone

**Author's Notes**

This is basically just a trial run since I've never written drabbles before, so I thought I'd try it out. Short, but I think that's kinda the point, so I'll just see how the first few go as to how things go in the future. But I've read some great drabbles out there, so I thought I'd just try it out. So if anyone has any comments, please feel free. Everyone is after all entitled to their own opinions.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** To be Alone

**Prompt: **Without

**Character POV: **Katou Juri

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

Watching Leomon disintegrate before my very eyes, it was as though I had lost another part of me. A very important part. Like when my mother died.

Again, no confidant to confine in, no lifelong companion for me to pass my life beside...

It hurt; naturally. But it was a knife to my heart knowing he died to protect me. Knowing that he could still be alive if...it doesn't matter. His gone; they're gone, and they're not coming back.

Leomon said we each have our own destiny. Perhaps I'm destined to be without someone close to me. Destined...to be alone.


	2. Pocketed Experience

**Author's Notes**

This drabble was inspired by episode 41 (English dub - Homeward Bound), where Kazu said: "Have you seen what Kenta keeps in his pockets?"

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** Pocketed Experience

**Prompt: **Revolt

**Character POV: **MarineAngemon

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

At first I wondered. Did he feel the same? Would he want me by his side?

I wondered, and doubted as to whether my dreams were just that: Dreams.

And I wondered to their worth, wedged in his pocket with a multitude of other things as I was. I shared my space with other things...would I share his heart the same way? Would I even get a spot?

But then, as a light shine and I emerged, seeing his face, and the undiluted joy that overcame it, the doubt vanished.

And even suffering through that revolting smell was worth it.


	3. Symbols of Red

**Author's Notes**

Hmm...I might expand this particular drabble one day. There was so much more I could have said, only it wouldn't fit in 100 words.

On another note, I know people are reading this, but does anyone have any thoughts about it, because as much as I love psychology and psyching people out by _pretending_ to read their minds, I can't actually read them. So whether you like it, hate it, are indifferent or some other random thought or emotion that filters through your head, just hit the small review button at the bottom of the page and let me know. 'case I really want to know what people think.

Can't know how I do if no-body tells me, since my own view, being the author herself, is obviously biased. On which end of the scale depends on my mood.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

**Title:** Symbols of Red

**Prompt: **Red

**Character POV:** Matsuda Takato

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

Red represents passions, energy, movement, heat, activity...my life's story.

Red represents fire, strength. Guilmon's colour. A symbol of his might.

Red represents hatred, anger, blood...my hatred, my anger, that changed Guilmon into a monster and made Juri cry. The crimson blood that almost stained my hands...almost, if her tears hadn't held me back.

Red represents chaos. The churning, bubbling bass, the undefeated enemy which always changed and evolved each time we fought against it...always growing, always evolving...even beyond our sight.

Red represents love; my heart's content. The bonds binding us for eternity.

Red represents happiness; theirs, mine...

Red represents _me_.


	4. One Step Further

**Author's Notes**

Hi again.

This is a post-season one, after Ruki went to several photo shoots and got used to them, and the family gets along better. Not very original, but I personally think the next one's going to be better. And centering Ryo too.

And that makes three. Though two were drabbles.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** One Step Further

**Prompt: **Acting

**Character POV:** Ruki Maniko

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**4 – One Step Further**

'That's it honey, now give us a big smile.'

I resisted the urge to scowl instead. Photo-shoots were one thing, but this? It made me wonder what in the world I had been thinking by agreeing to this, but then the face of my mother swam into view with her radiant grin, and I knew, and remembered, my reason for going ahead for this audition.

'Now walk forward. One pace, two...'

I did so, fake smile firmly plastered. 'Kaa-san watched from the sidelines, and as I turned with the command, the smile graced her face again...

...and mine became real.


	5. Put in Place

**Author's Notes**

The prompt doesn't have to be explicitly mentioned, right? To me, a salute is a symbol of respect, so that's how I've taken it. But it doesn't do the characters justice...now if only I had good ideas that would go on paper for them like with Frontier, though I've got plenty to finish first. Oh well...

Well, that leaves another 20 to go. Why cant this be as easy as **The First Adventures of Bokomon and Neemon**? Probably the word limit.

Anyway, enjoy.

And FYI, I'm Australian, so I use Australian spelling. We spell "Organization" as Organisation, along with a few other discrepancies with other forms of English.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** Put in Place

**Prompt: **Salute

**Character POV:** Mitsuo Yamaki

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**5 – Put in Place**

I've always led. But I haven't always been appreciated for that leadership. Perhaps because I didn't deserve it. A top secret Government Organisation aiming at keeping "Wild-ones" away from public eye and our world, but my work was ridiculed by the authorities, thinking the plan to exterminate the so-called "beasts of mayhem" a practical joke.

I thought them data, simple inorganic proteins incapable of what defined life. But it was children and their digimon, who taught me my shame, and I received a second chance to truly make a difference.

And it was from them that I gained my respect.


	6. Exhilarating Ride

**Author's Notes**

Not much to say here, except perhaps a note on time context. This is set between Ryo's two sets of adventures in the Digital World, ie. before Tamers but way after his appearance in ZeroTwo.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** Exhilarating Ride

**Prompt: **Ecstasy

**Character POV:** Ryo Akiyama

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**6 – Exhilarating Ride**

A day in the digital world was no Sunday at the park, that's for sure. Even when there was peace, or rather, what the inmates defined as peace, one had to have their wits about them at all times...nerves of steel so to speak.

And though I pretended they weren't, sometimes those nerves felt like spaghetti.

But it was like a game, and adventure, a challenge to survive one more day, with Cyberdramon by my side. Part of me missed the real world, the tranquillity, the peacefulness, the company...but most of me enjoyed the rush.

The ecstasy of riding life.


	7. Another Hurdle

**Author's Notes**

This takes place after Episode 12: "_Ruki and Renamon, The Crisis of the Bond!"_, English dub: _"Divided They Stand"._ Not much else to say, except a big thank you to everyone, and enjoy this new drabble.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** Another Hurdle

**Prompt: **Fences

**Character POV:** Renamon

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**7 – Another Hurdle**

This was awkward.

Being a partner was so _new_, so _foreign_, that neither one of us really knew what to do.

Now that we had finally come to the joint understanding, it seemed that another fence had materialised itself, because neither of us truly understood what it really meant to be, or have, a partner.

But it's just another hurdle to be overcome. After all, it seemed at a point that Ruki and I were not meant to be together, that such a partnership was impossible...and utterly futile.

But it happened.

And success will come, just as the rain falls.


	8. Tug of War

**Author's Notes**

This one just works better in 3rd Person POV, but it still counts as a character POV, in this case, Impmon.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** Tug of War

**Prompt: **Freedom

**Character POV:** 3rd Person POV (Impmon)

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**8 – Tug of War**

He watched as Ai and Makato tugged the teddy-bear between them, hands clutched one of the two stuffed hands, pulling hard enough so that any living being in that situation would have gotten muscle strains by now.

He held his own arms tightly, wincing as the tugging increased, envisioning himself in the bear's shoes, Ai pulling one hand and Makato the other.

He'd left, after always being stuck between their petty quarrels like the rope in an ongoing 'tug of war, having developed a certain hatred for humans and their emotions.

But watching them, he knew he'd never be free.


	9. Mother and Stepmother

**Author's Notes**

As far as I know, Juri's real mother was never given a name, so I just named her Kaoru, which means fragrance.

And as to it relates to the prompt, a slightly abstract pull, but basically "secure" refers to her position within the Katou family, and her (and Juri's) feelings of it.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** Mother and Stepmother

**Prompt: **Secure

**Character POV:** Shizue Katou

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**9 – Mother and Stepmother**

Trying to fit into to any family is difficult, but it becomes more so when there is a vacant position which you can never fill.

Kaoru is, and always will be, Juri's mother. That's something I can never take away from her, nor do I want to, but I think all this time she has held on to the fear that I would, or at least, I would try.

So when I reach out, she pulls away. And I _know_ it eats her up inside, but I can do nothing, because she never let.

But I know eventually she will.


	10. Possibility Sea

**Author's Notes**

I haven't watched any of the movies for Tamers, so all I've seen of Kai is in those two episodes in the actual season. As a result, I've got very little grasp on his character, but his comment on the ocean made me assume there was something there.

And I can't do the accent. So we'll just stick to standard Australian English.

Yay! Ten down, fifteen to go.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** Possibility Sea

**Prompt: **Ocean

**Character POV:** Kai Urazoe

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**10 – Possibility Sea**

I'll always remember the first time I set my eyes on the ocean. The vast sea of possibility, the never ending blue which stretched out to the horizon and further, the ink black depths which held mysteries we would never solve, and the light that reflected from the sun as it dipped in the sky.

It was...dreamo. There was simply no other way to describe it.

The view was amazing: crystal waters, clear skies, and endless possibilities...

And every time I saw the ocean afterwards, I saw the very same thing.

And hoped that one day I would exploit it.


	11. Fiery Spirits

**Author's Notes**

Takato's mother this time. Enjoy.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** Fiery Spirit

**Prompt: **Bury

**Character POV:** Yoshie Matsuda

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**11 – Fiery Spirits**

He really is his father's son. Takato I mean. Always with excess energy to burn, needing to be out an about even while I try to keep him safe from my arms–he can never be content with that.

I've tried to shelter him, like any mother does their child, keep them safe from the dangers of the world and push them towards success, sometimes the simplest things like getting him to do his homework.

But in the end, that's a fire that can't be buried. A fire that burns bright.

And I'm proud...though sad. He's my son too after all...


	12. Uncontrollable Hunger

**Author's Notes**

Time for another Digimon piece. Cyberdramon this time, and set before Tamers, but after 02. Enjoy.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** Uncontrollable Hunger

**Prompt: **Carve

**Character POV:** Cyberdramon

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**12 – Uncontrollable Hunger**

It's an instinct I possess, a drive...something which cannot be fought, or denied. An uncontrollable hunger which must be satisfied.

It's not something I asked for, but something I accepted. It's not _me_, so to speak, but it's a part of me all the same. And both Ryo and I have come to accept that.

And through lengths, so has Milleniummon.

But the scars remain behind, when I find myself lost in the unquenched hunger of that latter part of me; the scratches in our temporary homes, on his arm which he now shields with armour...but nothing lasting.

Simply hunger...uncontrolled.


	13. The First Peddle

**Author's Notes**

This is a older, more mature Shuichon set after the series, and she does have three older siblings, so I thought...you know. Remember how Henry was always protecting her? Made me figure she might want the chance to do things on her own, even something as simply as riding a bike.

By the way, I've finished writing the drabbles, and I honestly (personally) do not want to drag this out any longer by posing per day or per week, so I'm uploading them all now. If you don't see all 25 drabbles when you're reading this one, it'll be up by the end of the day (EST).

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** The First Peddle

**Prompt: **Bicycle

**Character POV:** Shuichon Li

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**13 – The First Peddle**

I've got three older siblings, so I'm never the first to do anything. But it doesn't matter, because later they help me do it too. Sometimes though, I need to do things on my own.

So when 'tou-san brought a bicycle for me, I thought it was time I taught myself to ride.

It wasn't easy, and I found myself returning to nee-chan with a bruised knee on more than one occasion–she offered to help, they all did, but I turned them down. If I was going to learn, it would be on my own.

And eventually I did.


	14. Lion Heart

**Author's Notes**

Leomon time. This, if anyone's curious, is based off the discussion Leomon and Guilmon were having in the Digital World. Enjoy.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** Lion Heart

**Prompt: **Strength

**Character POV:** Leomon

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**14 – Lion Heart**

Strength isn't physical, though only those experienced can understand. Most digimon, ever searching of their purpose and dying without a glimpse, do not, seeing strength as physical power, loading the data of other digimon in order to go to the human world...because that is all they know.

I was once like that, but there was something...else. A bond, calling to me across dimensions, a flare which while quelled refused to be stifled completely.

Then I met Juri, and her tears showed me something more. Eventually, I became her partner, and that day, all became clear.

Strength isn't physical, it's heart.


	15. Not Exactly Rational

**Author's Notes**

I don't think I need to say when this one takes place or what inspires it. A pictorial flashback. So just enjoy.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** Not Exactly Rational

**Prompt: **Insane

**Character POV:** Jenrya Li

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**15 – Not Exactly Rational**

I was afraid when he, Terriermon that is, first evolved. When he started firing randomly and looking as though he had lost his mind, I thought he was gone, that I had lost him for good.

I should have known better, as Terriermon is like a boomerang that keeps coming back no matter what.

I also should have realised that panicking was helping no-body...which I did later, though too late. Gargomon rampaged without thought, but I should have trusted him, held on to the bunny deep down.

Gargomon may have been exactly rational then, but he wasn't the only one.


	16. Toils and Troubles

**Author's Notes**

We don't see much of Kazu's mother either. Oh well. Enjoy.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** Toils and Troubles

**Prompt: **Toil

**Character POV:** Takako Shiota

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**16 – Toils and Troubles**

Everybody has a hobby, a passion, and mine is gardening. Therefore, it goes to say that that my garden is my pride and joy, a place I can escape to after the trials and tribulations of family life and all else...

I spent more time there before Kazu was born, then my mothering duties tore me away from my roses for a time. But it still remained my sanctuary at times–thank god neither Kazu nor his father have a green thumb. Or any passion at all towards my garden.

That suit me fine...till Guardramon took up post in it.


	17. Guard Post

**Author's Notes**

This is between the episode where Lopmon becomes Shuichon's partner, and when the two Harmonious Ones fight. Enjoy.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** Guard Post

**Prompt: **Protection

**Character POV:** Lopmon/Antylamon

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**17 – Guard Post**

When I first met her, I guarded the Southern Gate. I was taught by my Sovereign to hate all humans, but as soon as I laid eyes of her, those beliefs, till then ever faithful, were challenged, and then shattered.

She just took a piece of my heart without trying. She was a child, innocent and uncomplicated like all children are. She wouldn't leave me, and at that point, I was debating whether or not I could tear myself away from her.

Eventually, I tried and failed to do so. And by doing so became her guardian, and betrayed Zhuqiaomon.


	18. Midwinter Dreams

**Author's Notes**

I don't think I need to say when this one takes place or what inspires it either. Kinda obvious. So just enjoy.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** Midwinter Dreams

**Prompt: **Dreams

**Character POV:** Shibumi/Gorou Mizuno

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**18 – Midwinter Dreams**

It was mostly a dream, something deemed impossible by most. After all, who could comprehend that artificial intelligence programmes built by a bunch of hackers could become living and breathing creatures?

I believed in it though. I wanted them to be alive, to be real...perhaps because I didn't fit in at all, even with the others. Perhaps it was because of my wishes (after all, we know how powerful hopes are), that they truly became a reality.

And as I slept my time away in a remote hospital bed, I was able to live out that dream.

And even after...


	19. Sibling Quarrels

**Author's Notes**

Enjoy.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** Sibling Quarrels

**Prompt: **Patience

**Character POV:** 3rd Person POV (Ai and Makato)

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**19 – Sibling Quarrels**

They fought constantly, bickered over the most trivial things. They broke toys, ripped books, and caused their Chiwawa to curl in fright and avoid them.

And then there was Impmon, stuck between the two like the rope in tug of war. forced him to take sides when he couldn't, pushed to support when he couldn't, burying love under constant quarrels.

Eventually Impmon ran away, leaving them still fighting, still arguing...till one day they understood why he had left.

Then they put their differences aside and ceased the quarrels in the hope that Impmon would return.

Though they still sometimes fought.


	20. Old Age Wisdom

**Author's Notes**

Ruki's grandmother, in case no-one recognized the name. I've decided to name Ruki's father Iwao, meaning stone-man, since to my knowledge a name is never given in the series. Enjoy.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** Old Age Wisdom

**Prompt: **Scoop

**Character POV:** Seiko Hata

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**20 – Old Age Wisdom**

When you're older, you tend to have seen all life has to offer, so the actions of young teenagers comes as no surprise. Ruki was no different, though she stood out from her classmates.

Her father left when she was young, so she grew up with my daughter and I, but she had too much of Iwao in her to be content with that.

So it came as no surprise that she became cold and distant to the outside exterior as a result.

And then one day it changed, and I knew she had met some friends, and a guardian.


	21. Sketched into Existence

**Author's Notes**

Not much to say, so just enjoy.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** Sketched into Existence

**Prompt: **made

**Character POV:** Guilmon

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**21 – Sketched into Existence**

One day Takato drew a picture of me, and then poof, I was there. But it felt like we had always been together.

Takato kept the pictures; I saw them. Safe in his drawer.

And then he drew my champion form, and that became real too.

I never saw a picture of WarGrowlmon, but I'm sure Takato drew that too.

It was important to him, and to me as well.

Now separated, he looks as those pictures and remembers me, as I look through a window from the Digital World and observe.

And watch him remember his promise to me...


	22. Teaching Woes

**Author's Notes**

I don't think I need to say when this one takes place or what inspires it. A pictorial flashback. So just enjoy.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

**Title:** Teaching Woes

**Prompt: **Health

**Character POV:** Nami Asaji

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**22 – Teaching Woes**

Children were children. That is really the only way to describe them. Sometimes I don't know what possessed me to take up teaching in the first place, especially elementary kids...they rarely listen, but surprising (or perhaps not), they grow on you.

Look at Takato, Hirokazu, Kenta and Juri. The first three especially rarely payed attention in class, science turning into a focus on my own health due to the headache of attempting the impossible task of teaching them...

...but then _that_ happened. And I realised I had underestimated them. Because they had taken the most valuable lessons possible from school.


	23. Dress Up Time

**Author's Notes**

I don't think I need to say when this one takes place or what inspires it. A pictorial flashback. So just enjoy.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** Dress Up Time

**Prompt: **waltz

**Character POV:** Terriermon

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**23 – Dress Up Time**

I longed to get out of the dress I had been forced into, but I couldn't for several reasons. The first of course, that Shuichon didn't know I was a real digimon, and I was supposed to keep it that way. The second, that playing dress-up made her happy, and Jenrya'd kill me if I spoilt that...after I killed me that is.

She was young, and immaturely childish, but she grew on me. She was oddly gentle, even as she knotted my ears with a pink ribbon and stuffed my little feet into pink slippers.

Till she twirled me.

_Wha..?_


	24. Chinese Whispers

**Author's Notes**

I don't think I need to say when this one takes place or what inspires it. A pictorial flashback. So just enjoy.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** Chinese Whispers

**Prompt: **Clandestine

**Character POV:** Janyu Li

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**24 – Chinese Whispers**

I never told my wife, or my children, the details of our 1980s exploit. The digimon became a networked retail line: cards, games, television series...you name it. And it was especially popular with children.

Especially Jenrya.

Originally, I didn't see the harm. The project had been discontinued before completion. But then he showed me that card. And Shibumi's code.

I still didn't tell them till later, though from that day I investigated on my own.

And then Yamaki caught up to me, and the rest of the gang...excluding Shibumi. So we worked together, but still I didn't tell. Till later.


	25. Order and Chaos

**Author's Notes**

And this the end. Told ya all I'd have it up before day's end. Half an hour to go before sunset here...

So I hope you all enjoyed this collection, though I was a tad disappointed with the lack of feedback. I dunno what I wanted though really...I rarely seem to get _constructive_ criticism. But we can't have everything in life, can we?

Anyway, thank you to every body who has read and/or reviewed/favourited/alerted this fic, and I hope you enjoy the final installment to **Fragmented Journeys.**

See you all next fic, or a new update on an existing one. Anyone who reads **Bloodstained Night** can expect an update on that in a couple of days, few tops. It'll be hitting the climax soon too...

Sayanora.

* * *

**Fragmented Journeys**

Tamer's universe – series of drabbles set before, during and after the series. Various POVs.

* * *

**Title:** Order and Chaos

**Prompt: **order

**Character POV:** 3rd Person POV (D-Reaper)

**Word Count:** 100

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

* * *

**25 – Order and Chaos**

It churned beneath the depths of the digital world, biding its time. It had retreated, inexplicably to those who dwelt on the outer surface, but it still waited.

It's primary function was to delete all matter which exceeded its allotted space. Digimon had far exceeded their boundaries, and currently, it was the only forms of life accessible.

Then humans came, and unintentionally formed a bridge between both worlds.

And it saw that human beings had exceeded their natural perimeters as well.

On the surface was chaos, though life failed to recognise its futility.

That was okay. _It_ would restore order.


End file.
